1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and the manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to the partition wall structure of the panel and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rib of the plasma display panel (referred to PDP in the following) commonly has a stripe-shaped structure. However, the grid-mesh rib structure is also used at present, for example, the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,056 by NEC. The structure disclosed by NEC forms stripe-shaped ribs on the back substrate of the PDP and forms grid-mesh-shaped ribs on the front substrate of the PDP, then assembles the front and back substrates, as shown in FIG. 1. The structure disclosed by NEC has the following four disadvantages:
Since the front substrate has an additional rib manufacturing process in the NEC structure, the cost is relatively high.
When assembling the front and the back substrates, the high aligning precision of the two substrates is strictly required; this deepens the difficulty of the manufacturing process.
To ensure that the front and the back substrate are precisely aligned, increasing the width of the rib of the front and the back substrates is often required. Hence the opening rate of the PDP is compromised.
Due to the width of the rib, the effective area of the coating fluorescent body becomes smaller.
One object of the present invention is to provide the structure of a plasma display panel and the manufacturing method thereof; the manufacturing method of the partition wall structure of the present invention is easy and can overcome the problems encountered by NEC.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the manufacturing method of the partition wall structure of the PDP, and defines the size of cut of the partition wall structure required by using simple procedures.
The plasma display panel disclosed in the present invention includes: a first substrate (back substrate); a second substrate (front substrate), disposed parallel to the first substrate, so as to form a discharging space between the first substrate and the second substrate. There forms a gird-mesh-shaped rib on the first substrate; there are a plurality of column-shaped protrusions and an air-pump hole for exhaust formed on the second substrate.
The partition wall structure on the first substrate includes:
A plurality of first stripe ribs, the plurality of the first stripe ribs defines the discharging space to become the plurality of the row discharging space;
A plurality of second stripe ribs, each of the second stripe ribs crosses each of the first stripe ribs with cuts in every row of discharging space so that gas can flow through the row of discharging space through the cut.
The plurality of the column-shaped protrusions formed on the second substrate, wherein the protrusions dispose above the cuts of the first ribs on the first substrate, the height of the column-shaped protrusions is H2, which is less than the height of the cut 306, H1.
The manufacturing method of the plasma display panel includes:
(1) Providing the first substrate, the first substrate has an air-pump hole.
(2) Forming a plurality of the stripe-shaped electrodes on the first substrate, each stripe-shaped electrode is substantially parallel to a first direction.
(3) Forming an overcoat layer on the stripe-shaped electrodes and the first substrate.
(4) Forming a second substrate, the second substrate and the first substrate are parallel; a discharging space is formed between the first substrate and the second substrate, wherein the discharging space connects with the air-pump hole.
(5) Forming a partition wall structure on the first substrate, the partition wall structure includes a plurality of first stripe ribs and a plurality of second stripe ribs, the plurality of the first stripe ribs defines the discharging space to form a plurality of row discharging space, each of the second stripe ribs crosses each of the first stripe ribs; and in every row discharging space, each second stripe rib has a cut, the depth of the cut of the second stripe rib is H1, so that gas can flow through the row discharging space through the cuts.
(6) Forming a plurality of column-shaped protrusions on the second substrate, the column-shaped protrusions form at positions corresponding to the cuts of the second stripe ribs on the first substrate, the column-shaped protrusions have a protrusion height H2, which is less than the depth of the cuts of the second stripe ribs on the first substrate, H1.
(7) Combining the edge of the first substrate and the edge of the second substrate to seal the discharging space, so that the column-shaped protrusions of the second substrate embed into the cuts of the second stripe ribs on the first substrate, and leaves a channel of gas through the cut so that gas can flow through the row discharging space through the channel.
(8) Pumping the air within the plasma display panel through the air-pump hole for the discharging space, so that the gas in the row discharging space can be pumped out of the discharging space through the channel.
According to the present invention, there are four following manufacturing methods for forming the partition wall structures of the first substrate (back substrate).
The first method of manufacturing ribs according to the present invention includes the following steps.
(a) Firstly, providing a substrate, on which forms a plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes. Each of the stripe-shaped electrodes is parallel to a first direction.
(b) Forming an overcoat layer on the stripe-shaped electrodes and the substrate.
(c) Forming a shaping layer on the overcoat layer, the shaping layer including a plurality of stripe-shaped protrusions formed above the overcoat layer, each of the protrusions is disposed between two stripe-shaped electrodes, and is parallel to the first direction.
(d) Next, forming a photoresist layer, such dry photoresist film, on the shaping layer.
(e) Exposing the dry photoresist layer to form a shading mask on the shaping layer; the shading mask includes a plurality of first stripe regions and a plurality of second stripe regions; each first stripe region is formed on each of the stripe-shaped protrusions; each of the second stripe regions is parallel to a second direction and substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
(f) Finally, perform a sand-spreading process to remove the shaping layer not covered by the shading mask to expose certain portion of the overcoat layer and form the partition wall structure.
The second method of manufacturing the rib according to the present invention includes the following steps.
(a) First, providing a substrate; a plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes are formed on the substrate; each of the stripe-shaped electrodes is parallel to a first direction.
(b) Forming an overcoat layer on the stripe-shaped electrodes and substrate.
(c) Using pattern print process to form the shaping layer of the mesh-grids rib on the overcoat layer. The shaping layer include a plurality of first stripe ribs, and a plurality of second stripe ribs; each of the first stripe rib is disposed between every two stripe-shaped electrodes, and is parallel to the first direction; each of the second stripe ribs is parallel to a second direction and is substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
(d) Finally, using pattern print process to form a plurality of third stripe ribs on the shaping layer. Each of the third stripe layers is formed on each of the first stripe layers thereby forming a partition wall structure.
The third method of manufacturing ribs according to the present invention includes the following steps.
(a) First, providing a substrate. A plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes are formed on the substrate, each of the stripe-shaped electrodes is parallel to the first direction.
(b) Forming an overcoat layer on a plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes and substrates.
(c) Forming a shaping layer on the overcoat layer.
(d) Forming a photoresist layer on the shaping layer.
(e) Exposing the dry photoresist layer to form a shading mask on the shaping layer. The shading mask includes a plurality of first stripe-shaped ribs and a plurality of second stripe-shaped ribs; each of the first stripe-shaped ribs is parallel to the first direction and is disposed between every two stripe-shaped electrodes; each of the second stripe-shaped ribs is parallel to a second direction and is substantially perpendicular to the first stripe-shaped ribs; there are cuts regions at the crossed regions of the second stripe-shaped ribs and the stripe-shaped electrodes to expose the shaping rib.
(f) Finally, performing the sand-spreading process to remove the shaping layer not covered by the shading mask to expose certain portion of the overcoat layer to form the partition wall structure. There still remains a shaping layer on the cuts regions.
The fourth method of manufacturing the rib according to the present invention includes the following steps.
(a) First, providing a substrate. A plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes are formed on the substrate, each of the stripe-shaped electrodes is parallel to a first direction.
(b) Forming an overcoat layer on the stripe-shaped electrodes and the substrate.
(c) Forming a shaping layer on the overcoat layer.
(d) Forming a photo-sensing shading layer in grid-mesh shape on the shaping layer. The photo-sensing shading layer includes a plurality of first stripe ribs and a plurality of second stripe ribs; each of the first stripe ribs is disposed between every two stripe-shaped electrodes, and is parallel to the first direction; each of the second stripe ribs is parallel to a second direction and is substantially perpendicular to the first direction; wherein the height of the first stripe rib is larger than the height of the second stripe rib.
(e) Exposing and developing the photo-sensing shading layer to form a shading mask on the shaping layer.
(f) Finally, performing the sand-spreading process to remove the shaping layer not covered by the shading mask to expose certain portion of the overcoat layer to form the partition wall structure.